


Resonance

by Hessanite



Series: Steven Universe OneShots [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gem Reproduction, headcannon, i guess?, more like Gem Creation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessanite/pseuds/Hessanite
Summary: Every gem belongs to a specific Diamond.Unless they don't.





	Resonance

**Author's Note:**

> Another headcannon!  
> Hope you enjoy.

Every gem has a resonance, a subtle touch to their aura that speaks of who they were made for.

Everyone knows the touch of Yellow or Blue Diamond's resonance, Yellow's power and Blue's subtlety. Few know Pink Diamond's gentle, loving touch; she has been gone for so long.

Everyone has a touch of White Diamond's resonance- She was the first, embedded directly inside Homeworld; She is the creator of Gemkind, as it is told.

Everyone is a certified Kindergartener. To be less...well, it's like being a born traitor. You are never trusted.

Because you weren't meant to exist, and that makes you dangerous.

Rarely, a gem bursts from the ground outside of a Kindergarten, the seed of their gem a reaction from the planet itself.

If that gem is a Diamond, Homeworld rejoices.

But otherwise... you are no better than an Earth-origin Beta Kindergartener. Nobody can ensure your loyalty. You are worthless.

But if nobody can ensure your loyalty, they also cannot change your want for freedom.

Hard as they may try, you are free.

**Author's Note:**

> I headcannon that occassionally, Gems can be created outside of a Kingergarten. They tend to be stronger than your average gem, but, outside of the Diamonds, they are considered untrustworthy, disloyal.  
> I also headcannon that your specific Diamond marks part of your mindset, even outside of the roles she tends to preside over. Yellow Diamond gives you confidence and stubborness, while Blue Diamond gives you calm. Pink Diamond gives you caring and bonding capability (I mean, look at the Famethyst, they were meant for Pink and look how quickly they accepted Amethyst), while White Diamond strengthens your resolve, sharpens your mind.


End file.
